A begining to an end
by RunWithFaith
Summary: Marie, Victor and Harley. These three appear in all of my stories. My first fanfic. R&R -I hate this story, better ones coming!-
1. Chapter 1

**Ok this is my first story and I really want to know if it is good or not.  
I hope you all like it and please review! Ill submitt the next chapter only if I get atleast two reviews ok.  
This took a while to write since I find it hard to write stories, anyways enjoy!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**Lookscouldkill is my shared account with Lucy, we are creating a really sweeeeeet story so go check it out!**

**O and Stephenie Meyer owns Twilight, Wahhhhhhhhh not me sorry ..... I love the Cullen boys and Jacob Black! 4EVER**

_~ . ~ . ~ . ~_

_A Begining to an end, _

_I screamed and screamed as the pain would not stop. It began only as a burning sting but as it pushed around my body then across my chest the blazing grew intense and it felt like all hell was unleashed. That is why I was screaming._

_I have never felt more pain in my entire life. I wanted it to stop. I wanted to kill myself or beg someone to kill me so it would stop but I couldn't. My body was still and I couldn't move. It was as if I was paralysed, my spirit trapped inside my unmoving body. All I did was scream, scream and scream._

_I wasn't sure how long I was unconscious, could have been for days but time  
didn't matter now I just wanted this all to end and be finished with this painful nightmare. I was sick and tired well, mentally sick and tired anyway. I eventually stopped screaming for it did not help. I could feel my fingers and hands now so it must stop soon._

_I tried to clear my mind, like when we were taught tai-chi at school, and listen to the noises around me. Distantly I could hear a TV being switched on and people talking. Occasionally I could hear someone walk into the room I was in. I wanted to ask where I was and why I was here but I knew that trying to talk would end up in me screaming. I wanted to be comforted and talked to even though I couldn't talk back; I hated this lonely feeling inside...._

_By now I could feel my arms and legs but as the numbness dissolved the burning stabs in my heart became surprisingly worse. I shut my mouth tightly so I couldn't scream, I really wanted to scream, I even flirted with the idea but I didn't, there was no point. –Stab- I clenched my hands into fists I nearly lost it, my self-control needs improving. _

_Someone touched my hand, it made me flinch. Gently I moved my hand on top of theirs and they folded their fingers around my hand. People were with me! –Stabbb- I shrieked, I didn't think the pain would get worse but it did. Everything after that was a rush; I heard lots of whispers and rustles of movement. -Stab, stab, stab- I couldn't keep myself in control anymore, I started to scream again but louder than before._

_"Alice, how long has she left?" Asked a smooth velvet voice  
"Three minutes to go" Replied the one supposedly named Alice_

_Just to hear voices was music to my ears. The pain was pushing up my abdomen towards my heart fast, it felt like I was bathing in boiling water but worse it became the more it pushed. It was disappearing from my head now, louder and louder I screamed as I could feel more of my body. _

_I started to kick my legs and thrash my arms about.  
"Kill me! Kill me please!" I begged. I couldn't open my eyes to see who I was screaming to  
"Shh, it's going to be fine love, it is about to finish" cooed a motherly like voice. Someone was stroking my fore-head, I was really soothing._

_In the slow three seconds all of the pain had entered my heart. That was the worst part of what was happening to me, I could no longer keep myself sane. I surrendered to the darkness and let it swallow me. I thought I died, but I couldn't have been more wrong. _

_I felt no pain, all was quiet and I was scared. My throat itched like I needed water but I looked past that, I needed to see where I was and get some answers. When I was ready I slowly opened my eyes... _

**Reviews!!!!!!! Please!!!!!!! Hehehehehehe**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks everyone for reviewing! Haha im like so happy rite now!  
I have started chapter 3 and it will be on soon so yea!  
Sorry this took a while to put on, ill be quicker for the next chapter ok  
PLEASE REVIEW !!!!!!!!!!!!!**

A large golden chandelier was dangling above my head. I could easily see every light bulb and the insides of each one. Everything was so bright but clear, I had always needed glasses to see things so far out but as I looked out the window I could just see the freeway and that was a long way away. I sat up, quicker than usual,

_what has happened to me? _

I was going to find out soon enough. I looked around and saw eight beautiful faces. Fit for God's and Goddesses they were, I was stunned on the spot. Each and everyone wore a big, welcoming grin on their faces.

_Who were they?_

Instantly I felt the urge to defend myself, protect myself from these people. At inhuman speed I jumped up from the table and was on the other side of the room in a crouching position. A menacing sound like a swarm of bees hissed up my throat and came out of my mouth, this reaction confused me.

A blond headed male took a cautious step forward with his hands out as if to say surrender,  
"miss, we mean no harm. My name is Carlisle and this is my family. What is your name?"  
Instantly a wave of peace came over me, I hesitantly took a few steps closer.  
"I don't remember anything but I think my name might be Marie, could you call me that?"  
I said with a voice that sounded like bells. It was weird, all I remembered was a little boy with blond hair and blue eyes calling the name Marie. His voice was baby-like and he looked about the age of three.  
Carlisle smiled "ok Marie, this is my family" he turned to face the others.  
"My wife Esme" he gestured towards a small woman with caramel coloured hair and deep gold eyes, she gave me a warm smile and I returned one. Next he introduced a boy with brown and blond sex hair  
"this is Edward" said Carlisle, Edward's eyes were the same colour as Esme's but a little darker.

_Fuck Edward was sexy. He had such a bad-boy look about him... _

As I thought that his welcoming smile vanished and a cold, disappointed look appeared, that annoyed me but as soon as I felt annoyed another wave of calmness came over me.

_What the hell!_

Edward wrapped his arms around the waist of the girl next to him;  
"this is Bella, Edwards's wife" spoke Carlisle.  
Bella smiled proudly as he said that then shot me a threatening glare; I returned one with a small growl. Edward pulled her behind him and his lips pulled back, showing his teeth. We were growling, hissing and cursing each other.  
"Stop it both of you! Edward go to your room, oh and Bella do you mind going with him?" Esme yelled at us and asked Bella.  
Edward's face became a pout as he stormed out of the room with Bella at his side. Her smug face and glares made clear that we weren't about to become friends any time soon.

"Hi, I'm Alice" said a pixie-faced female.  
Her short black hair fixed in every direction. She slowly took a few steps towards me, they were cautious but graceful. I did not feel the need to hurt this girl, Alice so I took a few steps forward. She held out her hand and just when I was about to take it a Boy with gorgeous, wavy blond hair jumped between us and pulled her away from me. The look on his face said that I was danger. I was infuriated by that,  
"Jasper, she won't hurt me. We are going to be really good friends" Alice told him with a stern look upon her face.

My emotions were very strong; one small change would trigger my moods dramatically. I think that explains why I was about to kill Edward when he made me mad, Esme saved him just in time. I was deep in thought when Carlisle spoke. He said "Marie?" I looked up immediately, as if I had been daydreaming in school and was caught by the teacher. "This is Rosalie and Emmett" Carlisle mentioned. I looked at the posh-looking blonde, her hair reached down to her waist and she was just gorgeous. My head turned to get a good look at Emmet; he had curly brown hair and was really built up, his strong muscle arms looked as if he could rip a person in two but when I looked into his eyes darkish gold eyes I remembered everything.

**Yay ok peoples next chapter is gonna be soon!  
Reviews make me more determined to finish chapters so if you want to read the next chapter soon then REVIIEW!  
Anyways, I have a lot of work to do so BYE xoxo**


	3. Anthors note

A/N

Sorry everyone! I know it's been like ages since I uploaded my last chapter.  
I was banned from this but I'm being naughty and i will keep writing for all of you readers!!!

I'll be updating very soon and I am typing as much as possible.

Thanks for reading and reviewing!!

xoxo Jaims.


	4. Chapter 3

_--Flashback—_

It was the first day of school and I was already getting bullied by Warren and his mates. He said a lot of rude things about my mum so I took a swing at him. He slapped me (like a girl) and grabbed a fist full of my hair. His mates started screaming "FIGHT, FIGHT" which brought on an enormous crowd. I turned vicious and dug my nails into his arm causing him to release his grip on my hair and cry out in pain. The crowed taunted him about his wussyness which infuriated him. He turned to face me with his cold eyes and pounced for me. The next moment was painful and not nice to recall, when Warren had pounced he pushed me and I fell flat on my back. The next thing I knew he was on top of me moving his hands around, in front of everyone! Some laughed and cheered while others called him names and cursed him. I was embarrassed and scared of what he would do next so I quickly made a plan and put it into action. My knee shot up and smacked him in the nuts (I was wearing pants everyone, its ok) he rolled over groaning with his hands guarding his "downstairs" so I made a move to escape. I didn't expect him to recover so soon and before I knew it his fist struck my face. I started to scream at him as I felt the blood pouring from my nose and he was pulled off of me, I looked up and saw that Josiah my love was beside me. He cradled me in his arms while tears trickled down his sad, sorry face.

"I'm so sorry I wasn't there for you earlier. I swear I won't ever let him touch you again" he vowed. Some of Josiah's mated were bashing the hell out of Warren, obviously they didn't like seeing their friend upset or me getting harassed and bullied. Josiah picked me up bridle style and carried me to the nurse's office. They only saw my nose, so I lied and told them that I ran into a tree.  
_What gullible teachers, I ran into a tree? C'mon.  
_He took me out side to the closest bench when they cleaned my face up.

"I love you" I told him

"I love you too" he replied

His lips found mine and we kissed passionately. I sat up as the bell went, I really didn't want to go to class so I decided to wag the last few periods.

"I'm going down the street, I need to get away" he nodded his head and kissed my cheek. I watched him walk away then got up and left the school. Fernton was a little town in Australia and Fernton high, my school was next door to the main street; the shops. After I bought myself lunch at one of the local cafe's I found myself walking through an ally way near the end of town. I thought this was a short cut back home but I was deadly wrong. I had an eerie feeling just like I was being watched and as I continued to walk there was a deafening crash, like someone had smashed through the grey, stone walls. I was frightened so my stiff walking pace turned into a life-at-stake run. A clearing could be seen just up ahead.

A quick breath of relief came from me when I reached the open space and saw the blue sky. Everything felt better until a pair of ice-cold hands wrapped around my waist and pulled me back into the darkness before I could scream. I turned my head to see who had grabbed me; I was expecting it to be some drunkie or one of Warren's perve mates but when I saw her I was gob-struck. It was a woman with short black hair. She was beautiful, inhumanly beautiful. When I looked into her eyes I knew my life was over. They were poppy red, the colour of blood.

She noticed me tension as she looked in my eyes, I could feel her grip on me tighten as we continued to stare at each other. She began to drag me further into the darkness where no one could see us; no one had said anything yet.  
_What are you doing? Scream you idiot! _My mind commanded. I did as said,

"LET ME GO YOU BITCH!"

She merely laughed at my order

"Gee's Marie. You do look like your brother and sound like him however your speech is a little less-kind"

She exclaimed with a smug smirk upon her godlessly face. I couldn't hold back the tear that spilled from my eye. That happened whenever someone talked about him. I looked at her through blurry eyes and saw her changed expression. She was mad. It only made me cry more, she didn't like my being emotional so she slapped me, hard. My elder brother had been missing for years and still I couldn't get over it. I remembered the cold night when he went out to shop and not returning. The police never found him or a lifeless body claiming to be his and he never came home. I even searched for weeks until I contracted a cold. Still in the end I was left helpless without my best friend and favourite brother. The seaming-to-be-pleased lady holding me there shook me to get my attention again.

"Yes I know about your precious (she spat the word) Emmett. In fact I know the reason he never came home" `How could you say something like that? ` I internally growled. I threw curses at her and struggled under her firm grip. Another, hard slap.

"Shut your mouth! I wasn't finished with the reason I am here" she seethed

"I am a vampire and you are the person I have been hunting down lately because your brother is the reason I am this" she looked down at her beautiful figure while I gave her the 'huh?' look.

"I'll break this down so you can understand me properly, I want revenge and you are my ticket to it" she explained while I stared at her, eyebrows raised. `Yea right ... A vampire? And she wants to eat me... Uh huh ...` I thought sarcastically.

"Don't believe me? I'll show you then" She grabbed a big chunk of my hair exactly where Warren had and yanked my hair to the side. I cried out in pain not noticing that she did that to expose my neck. She immediately lunged forward, sinking her teeth into my throat.

"Ok I believe you now!" I cried as she started to drink.

"Stop, please stop!" I begged as I struggled helplessly under her grip. Everything was fading away when a nearby growl sounded. The vampire looked up in horror as I blanked out, I could feel myself being carried away and d murmurs from the person who was carrying me "no, no , no" I heard them repeat, the voice was familiar yet different. Only when the wind started lashing agenised my face I began to feel the burning. I started to scream.

_--End of flashback--_

I zoomed back to life and out of my memory when I realised I was lying on the floor with the boy named Emmett by my side along with Carlisle.

"Are you ok?" They asked in union, ignoring the question I sat up and shook my head. I knew why I was here, what I was and why Emmett looked so familiar yet different. He was a vampire, I was a vampire and we were with a coven of other vampires. We all were blood thirsty creatures that never sleep and have a cold touch. `I can't live like this; I don't want to kill innocent people. What about my family, do I have to leave them like Emmett did? ` I was on the verge of a break down as I looked up and saw all their sorrowed faces. Esme came and comforted me as I cried without tears. Another thing to add to the list, vampires don't cry. Carlisle suggested that I should go to my new room for some alone time but Alice informed him that the room hadn't been `seen to`. I think he knew I didn't want to be seen like this so he asked me to come with him. I wanted to go but I couldn't force my legs to move so I just sat there, still sobbing. Instead he picked me up bridle style and carried me out the door. I had my arms around his neck, hiding my face from everyone who could see me.

"It will be alright Marie. We will always be here for you, you can stay and be a part of this family if you want" Carlisle said. As he took me into the big, white lounge room and placed me gently on the white couch he told me to wait where I was and ran out of the room at vampire speed. Seconds later he ran back in with a black quilt and wrapped it around me. I was feeling a little better by then.

"So, have you been thinking about my offer?" he asked as he plopped down of the couch next to me. I looked up at him and saw that he was smiling at me. I knew my answer as soon as he asked me.

"Yes" I whispered. Alice ran into the room wearing a stunning green dress that reached down to the floor followed by Jasper wearing a good-looking black suit with a white collard top underneath and green tie. They looked so beautiful I almost gasped.

"Marie are you ok? I just wanted to tell you that were going out to Fernton's dance festival so ... don't go in your room, the paint is still drying" Alice said. I looked at Jasper who looked at me worried; I took an unnecessary breath and looked back to Alice. I stood up and placed the quilt back on the couch.

"I won't. I mean, I don't even know where it is yet" I breathed. She chuckled, said goodbye and left however Jasper stayed. He looked lost in thought. Suddenly he came up to me and hugged me. I was shocked as was Carlisle. He started to cry so I hugged him back.

"I'm so sorry that you have to be like this" he whispered in between sobs. I looked to Carlisle with a confused expression; he looked back to me like he understood.

"Jasper is an empath as in he can read emotions and change them. He can feel your depressed feelings and because they are so strong they are affecting him. Not all vampires have talents but our coven has many who do have them" Carlisle explained. Jasper released me looking quite embarrassed.

"Sorry ... I think I better get to the car before Alice rips me to pieces. Bye" He said before running out the door to the yellow porch and impatient Alice. I was interested in these awesome power thingy's but one thing for sure was that I didn't have one.

**Please review thx xoxo**


End file.
